1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a photo sensor and an organic light emitting display using the same, and more particularly, to a photo sensor capable of reducing the interference of signals output from the photo sensor to correctly output a measured value and an organic light emitting display using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various flat panel displays (FPD) having less weight and volume than cathode ray tubes (CRT) have been developed. The FPDs include liquid crystal displays (LCD), field emission displays (FED), plasma display panels (PDP), and organic light emitting displays.
Among the FPDs, the organic light emitting displays display images using organic light emitting diodes (OLED) that generate light by a re-combination of electrons and holes generated in response to the flow of current.
The organic light emitting displays are widely used in personal digital assistants (PDA) and MP3 players as well as in mobile telephones due to various advantages such as high color reproducibility and small thickness.
The organic light emitting display uses a photo sensor so that the brightness of the organic light emitting display increases when an ambient light level is high, and the brightness decreases when the ambient light level is low. Thus, visibility is increased and power consumption is reduced.
The photo sensor measuring the brightness of the ambient light level transmits output signals to the organic light emitting display. Various signal lines are formed in the outline of the organic light emitting display, resulting in signals output from the photo sensor being distorted by interference from different signal lines in the outline of the organic light emitting display. Therefore, variations between the measured values transmitted to the organic light emitting displays and the measured brightness of the organic light emitting displays are caused by the distortion. Such problems deteriorate the yield and quality of the organic light emitting display.